Solve for $a$ : $-14 = 22 + a$
Solution: Subtract $22$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 22}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{a} \\ -14 &=& 22 + a \\ \\ {-22} && {-22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 22} &=& a \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -36$